Crazy Script That Laughs
by HYPERHobbit
Summary: did this for social studies and made EVERYONE including the teacher laugh until their tummies hurt. hehehe. only rated for weirdness and possible unreasonable thinking. please review!!!! chapter two is up with the rest of it!!!!!!!!!
1. Celebrity Jeopardy Startings

Ok in social studies, we're studying reformers and so we needed to do a script and stuff to it. Well we did ours and everyone laughed including our teacher. Hehehehe. Ok try to imagine it ok. Its called CELEBRITY JEOPARDY. Here we go:  
  
Alex Trabek (at): I'm your host, Alex Trabek. Welcome back to another, I'm sure SAD, Celebrity Jeopardy. We're currently in round 2, Double Jeopardy. Today's theme: Famous American Reformers. Today's contestants: Russian Figure skater and Olympic silver medalist, Irena Slutskya.  
  
Irena Slutskya (is): (russian accent) I'm from Russia.  
  
At: That's lovely. Our next contestant is "Jedi master" Yoda.  
  
Yoda (y): the winner, I will be! (said in his weird voice)  
  
At: and our returning "champion", god help us all, Sean Connery.  
  
Sean Connery (sc): (in weird voice) I'll get you, you rogue!  
  
At: I'm sure you will. Now, the categories are: Martin Luther King, Jr., William Lloyd Garrison, Eleanor Roosevelt, Wilma Mankiller, Sandra Day O'Conner, and Ely Samuel Parker. Mr. Connery, you are our returning champion, so you may pick the first category.  
  
Sc: I'll play your game, Trabek. I'll take "the man with the mustache" for 18 thousand.  
  
At: Mr. Connery, I'm not a category, and that's not even an amount that we use.  
  
Sc: I'm on to you Tabek!  
  
At: Whatever. Since you're an idiot, I'll choose for you. Wilma Mankiller for $200.  
  
Sc: Mankiller…hmm…just like my wife.  
  
At: moving on, answer there: This was the reform Wilma worked on.  
  
Y: the galaxy, what is.  
  
At: no, Master Yoda, that would be YOUR MOVIE.  
  
Sc: I was in "The Rock".  
  
Y: a rock for a brain, you have.  
  
Is: I was in Russia…last week.  
  
At: no those all were incorrect responses. The correct response was "What are Cherokee Indian reforms". She gives speeches and works very hard to rebuild the Cherokee Nation. Irena, why don't you choose the next category.  
  
Is: I'm Russian, so I choose Sandra Day O'Connor for $200, no pun intended.  
  
At: OK (puzzling look at her). Answer there: This was Sandra's method of reform.  
  
Is: what is a flying samurai sword.  
  
At: I'm sorry, you're temporarily insane, and that is incorrect.  
  
Is: I'm from Russia.  
  
At: that's great, for the 40th time.  
  
Y: Supported women in her supreme court decisions, what is she did. A feminist, she is.  
  
At: Amazingly, that is correct. After answering the first correct answer today, Yoda now has a score of -4800, putting him in the lead. Sean Connery is in second place with a score of -5000. And Irena Slutskaya is in last with an astonishing -12000. If she doesn't respond to any more questions, perhaps she'll "catch up" to the other two. Yoda, it's your turn to pick a category.  
  
Y: Eleanor Roosevelt for 400, I'll take.  
  
At: name this person.  
  
Sc: It's that villain, Alex Trabek.  
  
At: no Mr. Connery, I am not the person. This is the person.  
  
(person walks in)  
  
Y: a women, who is.  
  
At: no, she's a former first lady.  
  
(no one answers)  
  
At: her husband's first name was Franklin.  
  
(off stage… "cricket, cricket")  
  
At: her last name was Roosevelt…her first name is Eleanor…someone, please, just buzz in and say "who is Eleanor Roosevelt"…anyone, please, your charities are suffering…and the show has reached a new low. Eleanor Roosevelt worked for the women's rights, civil rights, and children's rights. She was in the UN, does anyone recall the name Eleanor Roosevelt, anyone at all. I really need a new job. I mean Yoda, please choose another category.  
  
That is all. Yes there is more but I'll write it later. Funny right…hehehhehehe. Yes as I said the WHOLE class cracked up. Hehehehe. Well review pls. And I did not write this. A person named CAITLIN GROBAREK. Hehehe so review. Bibi. 


	2. Who will win and who will last? the worl...

So yet again im writing the second portion of this. Hehehehe. Should be funny. And just for you to remember:  
  
Yoda-Y  
  
Irena Slutskaya-Is  
  
Sean Connery-Sc  
  
Alex Trabek-At  
  
Now to begin again:  
  
Y: William Lloyd Garrison for 600, I'll take.  
  
At: answer there; This is the reform that Mr. Garrison worked for.  
  
Sc: what is…a reform? (asking what the word reform means)  
  
At: what is the point of being on the show if you don't know what the theme is?  
  
Is: (in American accent) What is the abolition of slavery. He ran a newspaper with his ideas in it, that was his method.  
  
At: I thought you were Russian.  
  
Is: (nervously looking around room and converting back to a Russian accent) I'm from Russia.  
  
(someone walks in and hits Irena over the head with a keychain shaped like an ice skate).  
  
Is2: I'm the real Irena Slutskaya.  
  
At: that was interesting.  
  
Sc: it's a conspiracy, and I know who's behind it. I knew you'd slip up somewhere, Trabek. Now I have you just where I want you.  
  
At: whatever. The "real" Irena, would you please select a category.  
  
Is2: I'll take Martin Luther King, Jr. for 400.  
  
At: answer; Mr. King did these to get equal rights for blacks.  
  
Sc: what is beating them with an ugly stick.  
  
At: no, Mr. Connery.  
  
Y: sit-ins, marches, and speeches, what are.  
  
At: that is correct. Now for final Jeopardy, the answer: Ely Samuel Parker worked to help these people.  
  
(Jeopardy theme song sung)  
  
At: the network has hired an assistant for me, and her name is Lana Black.  
  
Lana Black (Lb): Mr. Connery wagered…(holds up paper) I can't read that and his answer was "Alex Trabek's co-conspirators".  
  
Lb: no that is totally WRONG! Ms. Slutskaya wagered…(holds up paper) 3000 dollars and her response was "I love Russia".  
  
Is2: I'm from Russia.  
  
Lb: that is again WRONG! Yoda wagered…(holds up paper) 2000 dollars and his response was "the dark side clouds everything, even the right answer".  
  
At: no and again that's wrong. Now for the total. It seems having wagered nothing, somehow Mr. Connery pulled through from behind to "win" with an amount of -8300.  
  
Sc: only on an account of villainy.  
  
At: Irena finished second with -9000, and Yoda finished last with -9800.  
  
Y: you are mistaken, win I did. (doing Jedi mind trick)  
  
At: Yoda, you're a midget in a costume. There's no such thing as a Jedi in the real world.  
  
Y: impressive, Trabek, most impressive, but you are not a Jedi yet! (whips out light saber-that is plastic)  
  
At: I thought that was Darth Vader's line.  
  
(Yoda sits and ponders that)  
  
At: and once again some unfortunate charities are in great debt to us. You should be ashamed of yourselves (to contestants). I'm Alex Trabek, and this has been Celebrity Jeopardy.  
  
(sean connery, yoda, and alex trabek all start fighting now.)  
  
now that was it. Funny I say. Well review and stuff. Also remember. I never wrote this, a girl by the name of Caitlin Grobarek did. I see great things in her future!!!! Hehehehe. Ok. Well it's 11:00 at night. Night-night!! Bi. 


End file.
